Transcending History
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: Surpassing the generations that created the world we know, the legend of seven warriors, begins to unfold... EARTH-69


Surpassing the generations that created the world we know, the legend of sixty nine heroes, begins to unfold... EARTH-69

Two days from now...

~Louisiana, Sicily Islands~

Wonderboy saw the bright indigo light speeding toward the Sicily Islands, where the seven deadly sins protected the Goblet of Sin. Indigo Lantern soon appeared in front of his dear friend with a pained expression. Wonderboy materialized his sword of Hephaestus and the shield of Zeus, then pointed his blade at the Amethyst Knight.

(Wonderboy) You have entered the realm of the Goblet of Sin. Leave at once!

(Indigo Lantern) Titus please, I don't want to fight you but you don't have to do this. We can save David

together. I'm sure there's a better way.

Wonderboy gave his friend a fierce determined stare as he readied himself to attack. Even though he was determined to save his boyfriends life by protecting the evil Goblet at all cost, Indigo Lantern could feel Wonderboy's own inner struggle having to fight against his very nature to protect the man he loved.

(Wonderboy) To side with evil is unforgivable, but to abandon my love is even **more **unforgivable. I cannot turn back, Ronnie. I will fight you if I must!

(Indigo Lantern) You have hurt to many to protect this evil goblet. I cannot allow this to continue!

Indigo Lanterns ring began to glow with a bright purple light as he aimed it at Wonderboy.

(Indigo Lantern) I'm sorry about this, Titus.

Indigo Lantern reluctantly shot a blast of energy at his friend, but Wonderboy immediately deflected it with his shield then flew in to charge Indigo Lantern.

Present day...

~Twilight Plain~

Miss Magician woke up on the land the twilight princess Serenity's spirit rested. As she stood up she saw Serenity sitting with her legs crossed in a chair that appeared to be made out of light blue crystals. There was another empty chair next to the princess. Miss Magician assumed it was meant for her and quickly took a seat next to Serenity.

(Miss Magician) Princess Serenity, why did you call me? My friends are in the middle of a fight. They need my help!

(Serenity) Hush child, it's alright. Your friends are safe I assure you, but right now we have more pressing matters we must address.

Miss Magician knew the princess wouldn't randomly call her to the Twilight Plain if she didn't have something important to tell her, but she still wanted to go back and help her friends.

(Serenity) As it is your destiny to protect the Twilight bangle, it is also your fate to forge the Purity Chalice, by bringing together the seven virtues of man.

(Miss Magician) The Purity Chalice?

(Serenity) Yes. It holds inside it the essence of life. The fiends that have come after you for the Twilight Bangle will be nothing in comparison to the atrocious beings who seek to drink from the Purity Chalice.

(Miss Magician) So I just have to protect this chalice like I protect my bangle?

(Serenity) I'm afraid it's not so simple this time, Maeva. While the Purity Chalice represents life, joy, and innocence, there is another Chalice out there in your world that represents death, despair, and corruption. It's known as the Goblet of Sin. Once the goblet has had a total of seven sacrifices that each represent the different virtues of man, it will grant the sins that created it power the world couldn't possibly comprehend. Not even the heroes of your world would stand a chance. I called you so suddenly because I can feel the goblets presence. The seven deadly sins have already forged it. You Maeva, must bring together the seven virtues of man, and create the Purity Chalice to destroy the evil goblet.

Miss Magician stared at the princess in awe for a moment. She didn't think Serenity could possibly surprise her again after she became the protector of the Twilight Bangle, but this seemed like more then she could handle..

(Miss Magician) And how am I supposed to find the 'seven virtues of man'?

Serenity placed her hand on Miss Magicians forehead, causing a bright white light to momentarily illuminate her porcelain white skin.

(Serenity) There, it is done. I have transferred to you the spell you must use to summon them. Now go Maeva. You have little time before it will be to late.

Before Miss Magician knew it, she was awake with the Zenith Defenders Superstar, Emerald Archer, and White Widow hovering over her. Indigo Lantern, Miss Magicians boyfriend was holding her tight. A look of relief can across his face as he watched her slowly come to.

(Indigo Lantern) Maeva, your okay! Thank goodness. You freaked us out for a second.

(Miss Magician) Is the battle over?

Indigo Lantern wrapped his arm around Miss Magicians waist and helped her get to her feet.

(Superstar) With the Holocaust and his crew? We got rid of them in no time.

(Miss Magician) That's good to hear.

(Indigo Lantern) What happened to you, Mae?

(Miss Magician) Princess Serenity came to me with another message.

The Defenders began to pay close attention to Miss Magician. It wasn't the first time she's received 'a message' and each time Miss Magician told the Defenders she got a message, they usually had to battle some crazy demon.

(White Widow) Great, that's just perfect. What does the vampire princess want us to slay now? A giant cyclops maybe?

Emerald Archer quietly chuckled to himself. Superstar nudged White Widow in the shoulder as a signal for him to take the situation more seriously.

(Miss Magician) No, nothing like that. Remember when we first band this team together, the reason why we became the Zenith Defenders?

(Emerald Archer) Yeah, we needed to stop Cadmus... and your vision.

(Miss Magician) Yes, it's time for me to call together the seven virtues of man. Serenity has notified me of an evil that has the potential to destroy existence as we know it... but with the Purity Chalice I can prevent this.

(White Widow) The Purity what?

(Miss Magician) It's going to be our greatest tool in the upcoming war.

(Superstar) And how exactly are we supposed to find the seven virtues of man?

Miss Magician pointed to herself.

(Miss Magician) Serenity... taught me a spell that will summon them fourth.

(Indigo Lantern) It's sounds like we don't have much time before things start to lose control.

(Miss Magician) I'm afraid your right about that Kurt, which is why I need to summon them now.

The Defenders looked at each other, then nodded in unison before stepping away from Miss Magician so she could cast her spell. Miss Magician interlaced her finger and gazed at the sky as if she were praying. White light soon began to shine in front of her hands. The light started to take shape, and soon turned into a mirror.

(Miss Magician) Purity, compassion, valiance, sincerity, hope, loyalty, and peace! Seven virtues of man I call thee forth!

Silver, Red, Blue, Pink, and Green aura's appeared around Miss Magician who unanimously also started to glow white a white aura. Indigo Lantern soon began to give of the same kind of purple aura.

(Indigo Lantern) What the... what's going on?

(Miss Magician) Isn't it obvious Ronnie, your the virtue of compassion.

Indigo Lantern was dragged by the aura into the circle of colors. Moments later the aura's slowly graphed into the shapes of people.

(Superstar) Is that... Titus and Revan? And Silver Dove too?

(White Widow) Who's Silver Dove?

(Superstar) One of my partners in the Starlights, and that's this kid I went to school with Shane White.

After taking in his surroundings Wonderboy saw his boyfriend and was shocked to see him.

(Wonderboy) David? What's going...

(Miss Magician) αρετές συνδυάζουν!

Before Wonderboy could finish his sentence, his body became stiff as did the rest of the virtues. The aura's they were teleported with began to glow around them once again. Silver light materialized Wonderboy's sword of Hephaestus and his shield of Zeus. Crimson light materialized the Marauders long black blade. Blue light materialized into a halbert in front of Shane White. Pink light materialized into a giant shield for Silver Dove. Indigo Lanterns ring flew from his finger and floated in front of him, like the others weapons. Green light materialized in front of Nightwing and created a long bow staff. After all the weapons materialized, their energies combined around Miss Magician and the light formed into the Purity Chalice. The cup was entirely made out of gold, with different colored rubies that were the same colors as the virtues auras that created it. When the light faded around Miss Magician as well as the other virtues of man, she appeared in a different light blue dress much longer and more elegant then the outfit she wore before. Her features slightly matured as well making her appear a little older.

(Miss Magician) The Purity Chalice has been forged. Now we must destroy the Goblet of Sin!

AUTHOR NOTES: I would like to thank MadrinGenesis for letting me use his OC's Indigo Lantern and Emerald Archer. If you want to know more about any of these characters visit my profile for a link to my wiki that MadrinGenesis and myself created for the heroes, villains and everyone else that appears in Earth-69 as well as a time line for our stories.


End file.
